villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is the tertiary antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls and a secondary antagonist The Powerpuff Girls Z. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In The Powerpuff Girls In the original series, she is a spoiled, rich girl who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl. However, she has no powers of her own, and instead uses her father's money to buy weapons to destroy the Powerpuff Girls because she can't become one. She debuted in "Stuck Up, Up and Away," where Blossom explains that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting what she wants, having the best stuff or being popular or powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world. Princess buys a suit of powered armor that makes her seem invincible, but in a fight that emulates Goku, Blossom rallies the girls and destroys the armor. Princess swears she'll be out of jail shortly, but then again, no Townsville villain seems to stay in for long. Princess tries again repeatedly: In one instance, she hires Mojo Jojo, and even gains Chemical X powers like the girls, but their savvy plus the egos of the villainous allies rob her of victory and powers. In an episode that paid tribute to the 60's band The Beatles, she, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM formed the Beat-Alls, who nearly owned the city and the girls, till a 'Yoko scheme' (a parody of how some people believe the real Beatles parted ways) broke them up. She also once simply had her father buy the City Of Townsville so she could be Mayor and outlaw crime-fighting, a scheme which fell apart when the girls legally robbed her of every last possession. In likely her most vicious petty scheme, she tricked a neglected friend the girls had made into stealing, just so she could report this to the girls and seem like an ally worthy of joining them. Though Blossom remains her archenemy, it is Buttercup who despises her the most. Princess is also featured in any 'crowd of villains' episode, most notably one where the villains send booby-trapped birthday gifts (that one and all epic fail) to the girls. In 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas Princess tricks Santa into giving her what she wants most and into thinking the Powerpuff Girls and the rest of the children of the world were naughty by altering his lists. Princess' reputation preceded her, though, since a confused Santa noted she was among the few whose name was engraved in 'The Naughty Plaque' (along with the show's animators and even Adolf Schicklegruber!) In Powerpuff Girls Z ]] Instead of wanting to be a Powerpuff Girl, she instead wants to be noticed. Her powers are based on her wants to be noticed, but can't remember the evil crimes she committed after transforming. However, she tries to get the girls in trouble at school, during their normal life. Personality ''Coming soon! Appearance In The Powerpuff Girls, she's a little girl who's the same age and same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She has small black eyes, three freckles on each cheek, and has orange hair with curly puffs on the sides. In her normal clothes, she wears a white collared shirt underneath a yellow sweater, a purple skirt, white leggings, and dark purple Mary Janes. When a Powerpuff GIrl, she wears a big gold crown with a violet gem in the center, a yellow dress with a black strap (like the Powerpuff Girl's dresses), black evening gloves (gloves that go up to your elbows, just like the actresses wear at award ceremonies), white leggings, and black boots. In Powerpuff Girls Z, she has the same hair style, but her hair is burnt orange. She has a tiny crown with three points, and she has no freckles. She usually wears a purple and lavender dress with puffed up sleeves, a big purple bow on the waist line, a blue gem with a yellow borderon the chest area, white leggings, and burgundy Mary Janes. Trivia * Princess' last name is a parody / homage to Daddy Warbucks, the adoptive father of Annie in the classic comic strip Little Orphan Annie and the musical Annie. * Due to her bratty behavior on The Powerpuff Girls, many fans of the show consider her the most hated villain or character on the show * Princess Morbucks is somewhat similar to Pixar villain Syndrome, as they both initially wanted to join their idol's side (Powerpuffs for Princess, Mr. Incredible for Syndrome), only for their idols to deny their offer, which they don't take well at all. Both instead become their idol's worst enemies. Gallery PPG princess.png Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Supervillains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gunmen Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Envious Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Killjoy Category:Hegemony Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor